


love, you are sweeter than honey

by Spooky_Skittles



Category: Antopia
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, M/M, sorta - Freeform, yeah its a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: Buzz is reunited with an old friend. Or maybe something more.
Relationships: Buzz/Jerry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	love, you are sweeter than honey

**Author's Note:**

> lol fuck jreg have antopia fanfic

It was a sunny day in the city of Antopia. A young man lays sprawled on a bench, soft breeze hitting his features lightly. He is holding a book against his chest, which moves up and down in sync with his breathing. His left knee is bent, shoe sole resting on the old black wood. The calm spring day brought him to this park, wherein he would try to read but fail. Tempted by the blooming flowers, sleep carried him away.

Then all of a sudden, a voice becomes clearer and clearer, resonating against his ears and the man cannot tell if he is still asleep anymore.

“Buzz? Buzz, are you ok?” He opens his eyes lazily, and sees a face he instantly recognizes just a few inches away.

“J- Jerry?”

His head aches from resting on the solid surface of the bench and his mouth has that weird aftertaste that really good naps tend to give you. The other one gives him a small sigh of relief with half-lidded eyes.

He sits straighter on the bench, legs now crossed as an invitation to let Jerry sit, which he does.

“Dude! You weren’t responding and I was scared for a second that you had gone the path I did with…” his smile falters and Buzz knows why.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I was reading and the polen distracted me a bit, heh”

Beesus Christ, why was he being so awkward around Jerry all of a sudden? They had known each other for a long time. Buzz sighed. I suppose that’s what distance does to people, he thought.

Jerry interrupts the silence that had fallen between them.

“So, have you heard anything from Samanta? I mean, you-” He raises one hand to the back of his neck, looking at the tree path street ahead of them with an unusually shy ring to his voice. “-you did say she was into bees.”

Buzz is starting to see where this is going.

Maybe its because ever since he transformed into an antbee his emphatic senses have been heightened, or maybe its because his friend is obvious as shit.

The implications make him blush furiously. Him and Jerry like… that. Buzz spares a glance at his friends lips and bites back a dopey smile.

He can’t back down. I mean, his father would be brave in this scenario, like the charming gentleman he is. So he pulls himself together and tries to swallow down the knot forming on his throat.

He gives the other a lopsided smile that he hopes looks more confident than nervous. “I’m single, Jerry.”

The other one immediately jumps, sputtering excuses and going more red than the poppy flowers he enjoyed picking on the fields. The sight makes him laugh giddily and his friend follows suit.

Another brief silence.

“So does that mean-” “We should go on a date!”

They speak at the same time and then burst out laughing. Jerry smiles a smile bigger than Buzz has ever seen. He seems carefree and calm and _happy_. Actual happiness seeping out of his pores. Instinctively, he reaches out to cup the others cheek. The ant sighs at the touch.

It’s a warm day in Antopia, and one antbee has found his own life powder.

**Author's Note:**

> writers block been hitting hard so have this. the only thing i could work on. buzz/jerry fic. they cute
> 
> follow me:  
> cosmixseul on twt and insta  
> goblin-enbyz on tumblr


End file.
